El gremio de los magos
by Kiryhara
Summary: AU. El gremio de los magos; una Prestigiosa y muy famosa academia dedicada al exterminio de brujas y hechiceros que amenazan con destruir la paz y la armonía. Suerte que cuentan con una gran cantidad de magos especializados en el tema; o bueno, por lo menos lo intentan.
1. Pacto

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Resulta que arregle mi viejo computador de mesa y me encontré con un montón de historias que escribí cuando aun era joven y bella e iba a la escuela y la universidad no me abrumaba (ha pasado un largo tiempo desde eso). Y esta historia pertenece a esas tantas xD fue escrita cuando aun tenia la ilusión de que Ichigo y Rukia quedaran juntos \3 aun así, no la termine nunca por lo que me dieron ganas de subirla haber que tal :3**

 **Los capítulos son algo cortos, además de que los edite y quite cosas que para mi eran desastrosas (no me culpen, tenia 14 años cuando la empecé).**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es de Tite Kubo :) sin embargo, esta historia es 100% mía, y quizás de mi hermano mayor, porque él era quien me daba ideas :v**

 **Disfruten de la lectura...**

* * *

Magos.

Brujas.

Hechiceros.

No muchos entienden la diferencia entre estas tres clases.

El mago es una persona versada en la magia o que la practica, siendo la magia un arte oculta, que no se presenta en muchos.

Las brujas son a quienes se les atribuyen poderes mágicos obtenidos por el diablo, Dado a ellas por medio de rituales y, en algunas ocasiones, los poderes son heredados. Muy poco hombres logran conseguir este tipo de poderes.

El hechicero es aquel que lanza hechizos con fines malignos; desde conjuros, hasta maleficios. El hechicero fue alguna vez un mago que se dejó absorber por la oscuridad de la magia negra.

"Suena muy espantoso, si me lo preguntas." Dijo el pequeño Ichigo con apenas 8 años de edad. "Aunque aún no me explico por qué razón pude hacer que esa piedra se prendiera en llamas ayer."

"Tienes razón." Respondió una pequeña Rukia tocándose la barbilla. "Se supone que nuestra magia debe manifestarse cuando tengamos 12 años."

Ellos se encontraban en la gran biblioteca de la aún más grande mansión Kuchiki. Ayer, el mayor de los Kurosaki estaba jugando con Rukia en el jardín, tal y como siempre hacían después de la escuela. Siendo su rutina de siempre, Rukia lo molestó con alguna tontería, logrando sacar de casillas al muchacho. Por lo que este, totalmente cabreado con la niña, tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia ella. Fue mucha la sorpresa para ambos el ver la piedra en el aire encenderse en llamas.

Ellos sabían que en algún punto de sus vidas (específicamente, cuando tuvieran 12 años) deberían ir a la academia de magos para aprender a manejar sus poderes. Después de todo, la familia Kurosaki y La familia Kuchiki eran muy reconocidas en el mundo de la magia. No se esperaría menos de sus descendientes.

Pero eh allí el detalle. Ichigo solo tenía 8 años, y había logrado, aunque fuera poco, prender un objeto en llamas. Esto hizo un poco celosa a Rukia, pues ella quería también que sus poderes se manifestaran ya. A pesar de eso, ayudó al muchacho a buscar una razón justificable para ello, ya que el muy tonto no quiso decirle nada a su familia ni preguntarle al hermano de la morena.

"Sigo pensando que deberíamos decirle a nii-sama acerca de esto. Él nos podría ayudar."

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "De ninguna manera. Tu hermano seguro me empezará a hacer preguntas y querrá que le demuestre que es verdad lo que decimos."

"Por supuesto. Todo se considera mentira hasta que se demuestre lo contrario." Rukia dijo solemnemente. "¿Es que no puedes volver hacer fuego?"

"No." Suspiró. "Ayer lo intenté cuando fui a dormir, pero no pude hacerlo. ¡Incluso me concentré y todo!"

"Eso si va a ser un problema." La niña dijo pensativa. "Me pregunto si la magia tendrá un detonante."

"¿Qué?"

"Me refiero a que si necesitas algo para usarla. Ya sea un sentimiento u objeto." Explicó Rukia lo más molido posible para que el cerebro del niño pudiera entender.

Ichigo repasó todos los acontecimientos ocurridos antes de que prendiera en llama la piedra. "Bueno, tú me estabas molestando y te volviste realmente irritante."

"Aja."

"Y me enojé mucho contigo."

"Aja."

"Y luego agarré la piedra y la tiré."

La morena unió los cabos y finalmente obtuvo una posible respuesta. "Entonces tu detonante debe ser el enojo."

"No entiendo."

"Ugh, si te enojas, creas fuego. Tu magia está ligada a tus sentimientos." Dijo. "No debe ser muy difícil para ti, te enojas con facilidad."

Por lo que restó de la tarde, Rukia se dio a la ya no tan fácil tarea de hacer enfadar a Ichigo. Nada de lo que ella hacía daba frutos.

Y de esta forma continuaron durante semanas. Aunque ya había habido un progreso. El chico una mañana se enojó porque la azabache le tiró agua a la cara para despertarlo. En un segundo las sabanas de su cama quedaron totalmente incineradas. Tuvieron que botar todo para no darle una excusa forzada a los padres de Ichigo.

Entonces, llegó el día en que ocurrió.

Una tragedia. Desgracia total. Algo que dejó marcada a Rukia de por vida.

Ambos niños habían ido a jugar a la orilla del rio y a, una vez más, intentar que Ichigo pudiera crear fuego sin necesidad de recurrir a la ira. En esa tarea se les fue el tiempo rápidamente. Se hizo de noche antes de que si quiera ellos pudieran darse cuenta.

Y ese era un problema. Porque es en la noche que los hechiceros y brujas aprovechan para hacer de la suyas. Y desgraciadamente, la orilla del rio era un lugar muy concurrido por este tipo de personas.

Ahora, los dos estaban escondidos tras una gran roca a la espera de que aquellos practicantes de la magia negra se fueran. Se podía escuchar los fuertes latidos productos del miedo y la desesperación.

"Pero que tenemos aquí." Fue la voz que hizo que la sangre de Ichigo y Rukia se congelara. "Dos mocosos espías."

"¡Rukia, corre!" apenas Rukia registró esa orden, sus piernas se pusieron en movimiento. Lo último que vio fue que Ichigo corrió en dirección contraria haciendo que todos lo siguieran a él.

Corrió como nunca antes en su vida. La cara de aquel hombre era terrorífica. El solo recordarlo la hacía recobrar fuerza y seguir corriendo. Después de cinco minutos de correr por el bosque, llegó al acantilado. Se giró hacia atrás para asegurarse que no la hubieran seguido.

Nada.

Solo había oscuridad total. Luego sus ojos registraron una gran llama.

Con su ser temblando de miedo, corrió hacia el lugar solo para que sus ojos violáceos se abrieran de par en par al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Kurosaki Ichigo.

No.

Eso tenía que ser un mal sueño. Cerró los parpados con fuerza, pero al abrirlos, Ichigo seguía ahí, maltratado, lleno de heridas y sangre; muerto.

"Ichi….go." susurró con pesar. Caminó lentamente hasta estar de pie al lado del cuerpo. "Ichigo." Se puso de cuclillas y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro. "¡Ichigo!"

A pesar de que sabía que no habría respuesta, esperaba una desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Apoyó su rostro en el torso del niño, sin importarle mancharse completamente de sangre, y lloró en silencio; culpándose por la muerte de su amigo. Por haber sido cobarde y haberlo dejado solo. Ella debió haber muerto en lugar de él. O por lo menos, con él.

"Pobre. Tan joven se despidió de este mundo." Rukia levantó la cara con horror al escuchar esa voz femenina.

A pesar de que estaba oscuro, pudo distinguir una silueta delgada gracias a la luz de la luna.

"¿Q-quién es?" logró preguntar.

"No tengo un nombre, pero te propongo un trato."

Por más que su ser racional le decía que eso era una trampa, la tentación de preguntar a que se refería pudo con ella. "¿Qué clase de trato?"

"Yo lo revivo, pero en diez años tú me ofrecerás tu cuerpo."

Bruja. Fue lo primero que por la mente de Rukia pasó. Tenìa mucho miedo, no lo iba a negar, pero si ella podía revivir a Ichigo entonces…. Aunque fuera a cambio de su cuerpo….

Tragó saliva antes de decir su respuesta.

 _Caducas exanimas vitas aetas anima._

Y entonces Ichigo abrió los ojos.

* * *

 **Cómo** **dije, es algo corto para lo que yo acostumbre escribir. Esta seria mi primera historia publicada en el fandom de Bleach, asi que no me den tan duro (?) Me animaría que dejen sus sexys reviews para saber que piensan. Creo que volveré a ver Bleach para entrar en materia y manejar la actitud de los personajes como se debe xD**

 **Recuerden que es AU y dado que no me gusta la muerte de ningún personaje que amo, en esta historia, la mayoría estarán vivos.**

 **Ahora si, nos vemos en una próxima actualización!**


	2. Gremio

Las puertas de la casa Kurosaki se abren de golpe revelando a Rukia que entra corriendo como si de su casa se tratara. La pequeña pelinegra, que ahora contaba con 12 años, iba muy emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Aún llevaba puesta su pijama con dibujos del conejo Chappy, y en su mano sostenía un papel con un sobre abierto.

"¡Mi amada tercera hija!" Isshin gritó alegre, abriendo los brazos para recibir a la morena.

Rukia saltó apoyando un pie en la cabeza de Isshin y cayendo de forma elegante delante de él dándole la espalda quedando frente a su hijo, que estaba tomando el desayuno.

"¡ICHIGO!" gritó emocionada.

"¿Rukia?" el aludido la miró confundido.

"¡Me aceptaron!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡En el gremio, grandísimo idiota!" Rukia le dio un golpe en el abdomen.

"Maldita…" masculló Ichigo, tocándose la parte afectada. Pero luego la miró sorprendido. "¿De verdad? creí que por tu tipo de magia no lo harían."

"Y es verdad, no pueden ayudarme a controlarla, pero nii-sama dice que debo aprender las otras cosas básicas; por lo que me aceptaron." sonrió victoriosa.

"Eso me suena a que tu hermano hizo uso de su estatus social en el mundo de la magia y por eso te aceptaron." dijo, haciendo enojar a la chica. "Tienes que aprender a ganarte las cosas por ti misma, tonta. Como yo."

"Ichigo, sé feliz por mi amada tercera hija." los dos chicos miraron al padre del muchacho levantándose del suelo. "¡Irán a la misma escuela y con el tiempo podrán darme un ni…! ¡AY ME QUEMO!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase indecorosa, Ichigo había quemado su trasero con una gran bola de fuego.

"¡Cállate viejo estúpido!"

"Bueno, de todas formas." Rukia volvió a llamar la atención del pelinaranja. "Voy a ser el mejor mago que haya existido en la historia del gremio."

"¿Uh? si claro, después de mí." una sonrisa petulante atravesó su rostro. "¿Te recuerdo quien despertó su magia a los ocho años?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "Si, pero no sabes cómo usarla."

"Corrección, no sé cómo usarla bien. Pero puedo destruir cosas y con eso me basta."

"Nii-sama dice que la magia se usa con…."

"Sabiduría. Ya lo sé."

Una semana después los dos niños estaban entrando por las puertas de tan prestigiosa escuela para magos. Había una gran cantidad de estudiantes usando una gran cantidad de uniformes. La variedad era la palabra para describir este lugar. Sus rostros reflejaban una gran sorpresa y emoción a cada paso que daban. Y no era para menos, después de todo, era un sueño hecho realidad estar en ese lugar.

Ambos estaban esperando a quien los llevaría frente al director. A su alrededor habían también muchos niños de su misma edad. Y era sorprendente pensar en que cada uno tenía un tipo de magia distinta.

Pronto, una mujer de piel morena hizo acto de presencia. Sonrió al ver la gran cantidad de esclavos….es decir, estudiantes de nuevo ingreso.

"Bienvenidos al gremio de los magos." su vos hizo eco cuando todos los chicos se callaron. "En este lugar, aprenderán control sobre sus poderes, enfocándose en sus propias habilidades. Mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihoin, y soy la encargada de todos los de nuevo ingreso. Por lo tanto, prestaran atención a todo lo que les diré. ¿Entendido?"

"¡SI!"

"En esta escuela, se mide su nivel imponiéndoles un rango. Ahora, ustedes no tienen ningún nivel, por lo que los maestros les ensañaran todo lo básico, desde la teoría hasta la práctica."

"Pero no todos los magos tienen el mismo estilo de magia. ¿Cómo planean enseñarnos en grupo si no tenemos la misma forma de usar nuestra magia?" preguntó un niño de lentes muy interesado.

"Cómo dije, se les enseña lo básico. Sé que algunos tienen magia curativa, otros de defensa y otros de ataque. Pero aquí se les enseña la historia de la magia, como también magia de conjuros. Ese estilo cualquier mago lo tiene. Por otro lado hay maestros especializados en un tipo magia. Si su magia consiste en crear y controlar agua, ustedes irán a una clase especial con ese maestro. Sé que hay familias que tienen un estilo de magia especial. Por lo tanto, si se hereda, está en ustedes desarrollarla y mejorarla. Aquí sólo se les darán las bases para hacerlo."

Rukia prestó bastante atención ante lo dicho; puesto que su magia era familiar. Sólo los Kuchiki podían invocar almas de los grandes magos muertos y usarlos como sus armas. Así que si ella quería mejorar, tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta. Primeramente, tenía que lograr hacer una invocación por más de 1 minuto.

"¿Qué me dices del rango?" preguntó Ichigo intrigado.

"Cuando el maestro que les enseña a controlar su estilo de magia nota favorables avances solicita que se les haga un examen para que se califique su nivel. Si pasan el examen y por lo menos quedan en el nivel más bajo, se les asignarán misiones. Dependiendo su nivel de magia, es el nivel de la misión. Los rangos y definición están en las hojas que se les entregó al ingresar. Eso sería todo. Ahora síganme. Voy a enseñarles las instalaciones."

Todos los niños empezaron a caminar. Tanto Ichigo como Rukia empezaron a leer los papeles. Específicamente, los del rango.

Rango "D" y "C"; el más bajo para las misiones. De una forma militar, serían simples cadetes. Guiados por un mago de rango superior, siendo el líder en la misión. Estos magos son capaces de controlar parcialmente sus poderes.

Rango "B"; es la categoría que tienen todos los maestros. Quienes tienen este nivel, tienen la libertad de elegir si quieren enseñar, o si quieren seguir yendo a misiones; o ambas.

Rango "A"; magos que controlan a la perfección su tipo de magia. Pueden ser líderes en misiones y mandar magos de nivel "D" y "C".

Rango "S" y "AS"; Pueden salir y entrar al gremio sin necesidad de pedir permiso. Ellos pueden seleccionar sus misiones e incluso el equipo que quieren para esta. Los miembros del consejo de magia están entre estos rangos.

Después de un buen paseo por todo el lugar enorme, por los pasillos del edificio de los dormitorios iban caminando Ichigo y Rukia, buscando la que se supone, serían sus habitaciones. No dormirían juntos puesto que son niño y niña y son las estúpidas reglas. Ambos llevaban ya puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

Para las niñas, el uniforme consistía en una falda que llega a medición del muslo en color negro, una camisa estilo marinero color blanco, con el cuello en color rojo, el símbolo de la escuela bordado en rojo en su pecho del lado derecho. Calcetas blancas que llegan debajo de la rodilla en conjunto con unos zapatos negros. El de los niños era un pantalón negro, camisa de marinero blanca y el sello de color rojo bordado en la parte derecha de su camisa. Calcetines blancos y zapatos negros.

"Este uniforme es horrible." se quejó Rukia.

"Las niñas tienen mucho que ponerse." respondió Ichigo.

"Me pregunto porque no te han puesto el uniforme de las niñas a ti."

"Cállate maldita. Voy a incinerarte cuando me den el rango que merezco." dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿De qué estás hablando? y por favor. Casi nunca le atinas a tu objetivo."

"Bueno, yo puedo controlar parcialmente mi magia, además de que llevo usándola desde que tengo 8 años. ¿No crees que deberían darme ya un rango? y si le atino a mis objetivos. 4 de cada 10 está bien para mí."

Bueno, no era tan descabellado lo que el muchacho decía. De hecho, tenía su lógica. Aunque eso deberían consultarlo con un maestro, o el director. Tan inmersa estaba en las posibilidades de su compañero, y su compañero en sus posibilidades de incinerarla sin fallar, que no se dieron cuenta que alguien doblaba corriendo la esquina por la que iban ellos y así que por consecuencia chocó con ambos haciendo que los tres cayeran al piso.

Ahí se veían a Ichigo y Rukia tirados de nalgas en el piso con los ojos cerrados ante la caída. Frente a ellos estaba tirada una niña pelirroja y de la edad de ellos. Estaba usando el mismo uniforme que Rukia; y al igual que los otros dos tenía los ojos cerrados y se sobaba la frente adolorida.

"Yo…yo lo siento mucho. En serio no fue mi intención chocarlos, pero es que estaba huyendo de unos niños que peleaban." dijo algo nerviosa esperando que así los niños entiendan.

"Entiendo, no fue tu culpa." Rukia dijo poniéndose de pie. "Fue mía y de este tarado por ir distraídos."

Ichigo también se puso de pie, frunciéndole el ceño a la morena y ofreciéndole una mano a la niña que habían chocado para que se levantara. La niña se sonrojó un poco pero aun así aceptó la ayuda del chico, y le agradeció. Luego se disculpó porque tenía que encontrar su habitación.

"Entonces…" Ichigo llamó la atención de Rukia. "¿Qué piensas de lo que dije hace un rato?"

"Bah, 4 de cada 10 no funciona. Tienes que hacerlo mejor, tonto."

"Por lo menos lo hago mejor que tú, señorita invoca espíritus." el pelinaranja hizo muecas mientras decía esas palabras.

"No seas envidioso." una vena se marcó en la frente de Rukia. "Ya verás, Ichigo. Seré mejor que tú."

"¡Ja! quiero ver cómo lo intentas."

Tal vez era una amenaza, promesa, o incluso una apuesta. Lo único cierto era que les esperaban grandes aventuras, y ninguno se dejaría vencer del otro. Aunque por lo pronto, debían encontrar las habitaciones en donde se supone meterían sus traseros cansados.

* * *

 **Creo que este capítulo quedó un poquito aburrido, pero es necesario para darle paso a lo que se viene. Hay que tomar el capítulo anterior y este como un prólogo :)**

 **Me hicieron muy feliz las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, y por supuesto aquellas que agregaron la historia a favoritos :3**

 **¡Nos vemos en una nueva entrega!**


End file.
